Inori Ashikaga
Inori Ashikaga (足利 いのり) is one of the main heroines of Shiny Days. She is the biological daughter of Natsuhi Ebata and Shun Hazama, but was abandoned and raised by Hayato Ashikaga. She ran away from home some time before Shiny days and comes into contact with Setsuna. Via her father she is half-sisters with the various Nijou siblings. She is the niece of Nadeshiko Katou (her mother's older sister) and via that, cousin of the Katou sisters. Appearance Inori appears to be a girl with average height with deep brown eyes and indigo hair tied into twin-tails. She is also rather buxom, rivaling Kotonoha in size department, and has a slender body. Inori is mostly seen in casual clothing consists of a hoodie and short-pant, and a shrine priestess uniform which she let her hair flowing down. Personality While a blunt and rather easy going, Inori is not above using her position as the shrine maiden to achieve her own goal. Her way of wording out the event and exaggeration have tendency to cause more troubles for the people around her, such as when her speech caused Otome to believe that Setsuna is a lesbian who sexually harrassed her. Despite her negative traits, Inori is also shown to be sincere person, as well as being old-fashioned in believing in devotion to the person she loves, something that caused her unable to forgive Natsuhi for having out of wedleck child with her (adoptive) father. Shiny Days She's walking in front of the Radish restaurant when Setsuna accidently throws a bucket of water on her, because Setsuna was grabbed. Inori is about to forgive her when she sees Karen and the Nijou sisters coming and hide behind Setsuna. They pass by but turn around, prompting Inori to grab Setsuna's clothes to hide more effectively, but then accidently removes her top. Setsuna, in retaliation knocks out Inori by kneeing her in the head, but not before some passersby are able to take pictures of her breasts. Setsuna drags Inori into the restaurant, and after convincing others that she didn't murder her, Youko takes Inori to the hospital. Youko realizes Inori has nowhere to go and decides to take her in, but when they get home they find out Sekai's got the mumps. Setsuna's then forced to take her with herself. After arriving, Inori decides to take Setsuna's room before Setsuna can deny her by claiming her wound might open. Trivia * Her name Inori means "to pray". * Inori is the last of Shun Hazama's daughter to have her identity revealed. Due to this, she was mistaken to be male for a while in the family tree(which didn't specify her gender in the japanese version). * It is possible that her chronic illness was the result of her mother Natsuhi Ebata was pregnant with her while being underage (at 12). Gallery EbataChild.jpg|Inori on the Family Chart inorithankshun.jpg|Thanking her father for help. Natsuhihuginori.png Makotoinorihand.png Natsuhiviciousdevice.jpg|Caught by Natsuhi and Take Links *VNDB profile Category:Ashikagas Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shiny Days characters